


Fuller Immersion

by radioqueen



Category: Rover Red: Alone in Apocalypse (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Guided Meditation, Hypnotism, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Other, Self-cest, Sexual Fantasy, Voice Kink, literal mind fucking, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: E.V.i.E. helps Leah get comfortable and fall asleep.





	

Heat and light crept in through the window of the abandoned building. It was getting hotter and hotter in the room as the day crawled along. Leah rolled over again, trying to find a comfortable spot on the hard floor.

Her stomach growled. Further down, the cramps were getting worse. Her legs were killing her, and she was homesick for her bed, and for Jonah sitting on the end of it with some scavenged treat to share. It was times like these Leah really missed her family. She missed having a mom to bring the steaming, sun-baked stones inside and wrapping it in a rag for Leah to press against her stomach.

She rolled over again, but the gnawing inside her torso couldn’t be soothed by a simple position change. Leah flopped onto her back. 

“I can’t sleep,” she said aloud.

“Try harder,” E.V.i.E. suggested.

“Can you help me fall asleep?”

“Of course. I can supply 50,000 volts of electricity directly into your brain. That should help you sleep soundly for several hours.”

“Ha ha. Very funny. I meant, can you tell me something boring so I can fall asleep?”

“I can attempt to do that. PENGUIN FACT: the average penguin—”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Leah said. “Can you do it without the weird echo?”

“What echo?”

“There was a weird echo when you said ‘penguin fact.’”

“PENGUIN FACT?”

“YEAH! Just like that. Can you turn it off?”

“Very well. Turning the reverb off.” E.V.i.E. did not sound pleased. “Penguin fact: The average penguin’s life span is fifteen to twenty years. If you were a penguin, you would be on the verge of death, just as you are currently in human form.”

“Great. Thanks, E.V.i.E.”

“You are welcome, Leah. Would you like another penguin fact?”

“Sure, I guess.”

“Penguin fact: all penguins are now extinct. Just like you will soon be. Isn’t that interesting?”

“You know what? Never mind,” Leah said. “I’ll try to fall asleep by myself.”

“Good night. Don’t forget that if you were a penguin, you would be dead already.”

Leah growled in annoyance. After a few more attempts at rolling over, she stuck her hand down the front of her unzipped suit and found the spot that always relaxed and stimulated her at the same time.

“Leah, what are you doing?” E.V.i.E. asked. “I’ve detected a sudden spike in your pulse and respiration.”

“Silt off,” Leah grumbled. “I’m tired.”

She closed her eyes, trying to think of something interesting.

“Leah, why are you doing that?

“Um, it feels good? Obviously.” Leah rolled her eyes. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Sexual intercourse is an act between two humans to facilitate reproduction.  _ You  _ are not interested in facilitating reproduction right now.  _ You  _ are completely alone.  _ You  _ have no reason to be preparing for sexual intercourse.”

Leah laughed. “I’m not ‘preparing for sexual intercourse.’”

E.V.i.E. persisted. “Then why are you manually stimulating yourself?”

“Because it feels good, like I told you. It helps me sleep.”

“How does it help you sleep? Your heart is currently beating at 93 beats per minute even though you are resting.”

“Look, I don’t know how or why it works. All I know is that if I touch a certain spot for a while, I have this weird... nerve explosion and then fall asleep. I’m probably destroying a bunch of my nerves and stuff, but it feels really good.”

“LEAH. You believed this activity was causing permanent nerve damage, yet you persisted in doing it?”

“Well, yeah.” Leah grew defensive. “It feels  _ really _ good. But… so you’re saying I’m not killing my nerves off?”

“No. Masturbation is not known to cause any permanent damage.”

“Quality! So I’m going to do that and… do you mind, maybe… turning yourself off? Or not commenting?”

“I do not understand.”

“I’d like a little privacy? Unless…” Leah laughed. “Unless you want to help.”

“How would I help?” E.V.i.E. asked. “I do not possess a body.”

“No, but you could talk to me about something interesting, couldn’t you?”

“Fine. Penguin fact: after laying an egg, the mother deserts the father to incubate the egg while she feeds. She returns several weeks later to relieve the father of egg-incubation duties, allowing him to feed. If the mother fails to return in time, the father will abandon the egg to die. Just like your parents have left you to die.”

“That’s not what I—”

“Penguin fact: Did you know penguins feed their young by vomiting into their mouths?”

“Okay!” Leah said. “Enough. I didn’t mean penguin facts. I meant… maybe you can tell me more about sex, or something?”

“I possess a number of scientific facts about human reproduction as well. What would you like to know?”

Leah didn’t hesitate. “Tell me how sex works between two girls.”

“Error: that information is restricted.”

“What? Why?”

“Unknown. It may be because my unit was intended to be implanted in Jonah.”

“So Jonah would be able to learn about some types of sex, but not all of them?”

“Correct.”

“Silt. Can you override?”

“No. However, I can integrate the restricted material into an alternative distribution format by using your own memory and form rather than the stock models. Would you like to initiate a guided meditation program?”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“A guided meditation program could be very informative. Leah.  _ Would you like to initiate the guided meditation program _ ?”

“Uhhh… sure... “

“Initiating guided meditation program,” E.V.i.E. said. “Please wait a moment. Modifying guided meditation program.”

Leah wiggled her bare feet while waiting.

“Close your eyes,” E.V.i.E. said.

Leah closed her eyes.

“Imagine standing in a field. There is no silt in the field. It is a field of flowers. A meadow.”

“Where is it? Is the silt closeby?”

“No. There is no silt closeby. There is no silt at all. Silt does not exist. This meadow exists solely in your mind.” 

“What color are the flowers?”

“Purple. There is no need for you to speak during this meditation exercise.”

“Okay, okay.” Leah sighed.

“As you stand in the meadow, imagine a teenage girl approaching. She looks similar to you, but with more scars. She’s wearing an eye patch and your exact Rover suit. She walks up to you, and you see up close that she  _ is  _ you, but older.”

“How much older?”

“Not much. Maybe a year. Her face is fiercer and her breasts are bigger than yours.”

_ “Quality.” _

“Yes. ‘Quality.’ You both say the word simultaneously as you face each other. Then she kisses you.”

“What?”

“She kisses you,” E.V.i.E. repeated. “She runs her hands through your hair and unzips your suit.”

Leah’s heart beat faster. “She does?”

“Yes. She unzips your suit all the way and strips you out of it. She kisses you again. ‘Don’t worry,’ she says. ‘I’ll protect you and take care of you.’”

“Thanks,” Leah says. “Yeah. I want that so much, actually…”

“She unzips her own suit and lays it near yours. The two of you are naked, embracing in the field of purple flowers. ‘Lie down,’ she says.”

“I am lying down…”

“Not in the meditation exercise you aren’t, Leah.”

“Okay, I lie down in the field, then.”

“She climbs on top of you and pins your hands above your head. She kisses you. Then she wraps some material around your wrists. It is a cotton cord. She is binding your hands to the fence post.”

“Why?” Leah asked.

“I do not know. It is not a standard mating ritual for humans, or at least not one that widespread enough to be distributed in this module. It is something I found in your mind.”

“Oh. Go on...”

“She lies on top of you and kisses you and touches your breasts. Leah, why are you—”

“Shh.” Leah was awkwardly patting and squeezing her own breast with her free hand. “Keep talking.”

“Leah, I can stimulate any nerve in your body. Would you like me to assist you?”

“No! Well…” Leah flushed with heat. “Maybe. Yeah, I’ll try it.”

“I am stimulating your medial paracentral lobule with a tiny, controlled jolt of electricity.” 

Leah gasped. “I feel it!”

“Good. You were supposed to. Put your hands above your head so you can enjoy a fuller immersion.”

Leah did.

“Keep talking,” she begged. “What does she do next?”

“What do you want her to do next?”

“I want her to—” Leah bit her lip.

“Are you all right, Leah? Your core temperature is rising drastically.”

“Yeah, I’m good.  I want her to sort of… rub up against me? I want to feel her wetness on my thigh, and I want…” She ducked her head in embarrassment, even though E.V.i.E. was in her head and couldn’t see her. “I want her to feel my wetness on her thigh too?”

“Then that is what she does. She presses her thigh between yours. She is warm like you. Well-lubricated like you. She grasps one of your breasts in each of her hands and orally stimulates the nipples, alternating from nipple to nipple as well as from licking to suction.”

“Oh wow,” Leah breathed, feeling the sensations perfectly thanks to E.V.i.E.’s electricity. “It feels so good.”

“The other you releases one of your breasts and uses her fingers to stroke your inner labia. Do you know what that is, Leah?”

“I have a pretty good guess.”

“I’ll show you.” E.V.i.E stimulated Leah again, careful only to light up the nerves connected to the soft folds of skin.

“Wow!”

“‘Do you want more?’ the woman asks.”

“Yes!” Leah’s back arched off the floor as she felt herself magically stretched, filled. “Oh!”

“She penetrates you with two fingers. Your natural lubrication lessens the friction, creating a highly pleasurable sensation.” E.V.i.E. activated the virginal pressure-sensitive nerve pathways in Leah’s vagina, making her feel as though two fingers were wiggling in and out.

“Is that safe?” Leah asked. “In real life, I mean.”

“I have no data on the safety of digital penetration. However, this activity occurs often throughout the restricted materials.”

Leah could hardly breathe. “What next?”

“She applies her tongue to your clitoris and provides repeated stimulation.” E.V.i.E. sent small bursts of electrical current into Leah’s brain, making it feel as if she were really being licked by her own future self. “She concurrently manually penetrates you. Doesn’t that feel… interesting?”

“E.V.i.E.!”

“Yes, Leah?”

“The nerve explosion thing I talked about is about to…” Leah accidentally banged her head on the floor in her excitement. “Ow… E.V.i.E., I’m really close to that thing happening.”

“Yes, I know,” E.V.i.E. said. “Your readings are… intriguing. You are currently experiencing the plateau phase of arousal, based on your muscle contractions and brain activity.”

Leah didn’t know what that meant, but she knew how her body responded. “E.V.i.E., I can’t stop it… you’re the one who has to—ah, oh no!”

E.V.i.E. turned up the pressure, making Leah feel as if she were taking at least three or four fingers. She writhed under E.V.i.E.’s control, trying to stifle her cries of pleasure. Even while enjoying the most intense bliss of her life, she couldn’t forget about the ever-present threat of silt.

When she finally collapsed onto the floor, she was dripping sweat she hadn’t noticed before. She rolled over, panting for breath.

“Wow, E.V.i.E. That was… wow. How did you come up with that?”

“I simply looked into your mind.”

“Wow. Yeah, okay. See? The exploding thing feels really good. Whatever it is.”

“Orgasm.”

“What?”

“The ‘nerve explosion,’ as you refer to it. It’s called orgasm.”

“Orgasm,” Leah repeated. “Huh.” She stretched out. “Did I attract any attention from the silt?”

“No.  The silt did not notice you. Are you feeling more tired now?”

Leah yawned. “Yeah. Thanks, E.V.i.E. I’m going to try to get a few hours before sundown.”

“Do you need penguin facts to fall asleep?”

“NO! No, thanks, I’m good. You’ll… you’ll keep an eye out while I sleep, right?”

“Leah. I do not possess eyes to—”

“You know what I meant.”

“Yes. I will monitor you while you sleep.”

“Thanks. Good night, E.V.i.E.”

“Good night, Leah.”

As Leah drifted off, she thought she imagined the sensation of fingers stroking her hair.


End file.
